Forgotten
by heavymetal4life
Summary: Kai wishes he never existed and his wish came true. But because if this time has changed the word and things become MUCH different.
1. The wish that changes EVERYTHING

Hooray! Another boring story done by the boring Black Camilleon. Hooray! Not. Anyway, one character (you'll know later) belongs to me. Touch and die. I will poison you! Mwahahaha! Ok. Anyway, read.  
  
Kai lay down in his bed. He hated life. He hated everything it brought. He hated everything that had been. He hated it all. Blood poured down his cheek. He'd had a few problems at home. He hated it. He wished he could die.  
  
"I wish I never existed," Kai whispered to himself before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
An elderly man stood there. He had a gun in his hand.  
  
"Dad, please don't," said a lady holding a little baby in her arms.  
  
The elderly man looked at her. He looked like he wasn't in control of his actions anymore.  
  
"Please, don't," she said.  
  
He pulled the trigger. The lady screamed. The man next to her fell to the ground.  
  
He pulled the trigger again. The lady fell down to the ground. The elderly man saw the child. He was about to pull the trigger when the sounds of sirens pulled him back to earth.  
  
'What have I done?' he thought to himself.  
  
He picked up the baby off the ground and fled.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The next morning Kai woke up. He looked around. He wasn't sleeping on a bed. He was sleeping in a bare room.  
  
'Strange,' he thought.  
  
He walked out of his room. He looked around for Voltaire. Funnily, the house seemed more dusty and empty. He couldn't see a piece of furniture anywhere. He moved to where Voltaire usually was in the morning. Like everywhere else in the house, it was empty and dusty. He walked out of the house.  
  
'Real strange,' he thought to himself,' I better go to training, the others will be wondering where I am.'  
  
But as he arrived there, not one of the Bladebreakers were there.  
  
'Weird,' he thought.  
  
He decided to see the others at their houses and give them a lecture about arriving to training. He walked up to Takao's house. He opened the front door. There was Takao, training martial arts.  
  
"Takao, why weren't you at training?!" He yelled angrily.  
  
Takao kept on with his training.  
  
"Hey, answer me!" Kai yelled.  
  
Takao ignored him.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
Takao looked up. He moved over to the door.  
  
"No wonder it was getting windy in here, someone left the door open," Takao said to himself, sliding the door shut on Kai.  
  
'What the fuck?' Kai thought to himself.  
  
Kai walked over to the park. He sat down on a bench. Someone else sat down next to him. They yawned and almost hit Kai in the face.  
  
"Hey!" Kai yelled at him, throwing a punch at him.  
  
His fist went straight through the person.  
  
TBC.  
  
How crappy was that? I know. It won't get better of anything, so, yeh.  
  
Black Camilleon 


	2. The Change

I don't own Beyblades. And, no I shall not make the chapters longer. I'll do what I want. I might update more though, if it makes you "happier".  
  
He looked at his fist. It was straight through the persons' head.  
  
'What the fuck is going on?" he asked himself, putting his fist next to his side.  
  
"Am I a ghost?" he said out loud.  
  
He got up. He decided to see what is going on with everyone else. First he walked to Reis' house. He opened the door. The place was empty. No one seemed to have lived there for centuries.  
  
He walked over to the shop that Max lived in with his dad. It looked different. Instead of being a hobby store, it was a candy store. There were lots of kids in there, buying lollies and chocolate.  
  
He walked over to Kenny's house. A boy with glasses (A.N: and eyes!) was in there with a little girl. They were both holding Beyblades.  
  
"Then you pull the cord and that's how you launch a beyblade," said the small boy.  
  
The little girl pulled.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" she cried, jumping up and down.  
  
Kai walked back over to his own house. Just as he stood at the door, a couple of kids walked past. They were talking.  
  
"Isn't that the house?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yeh, that's it," the other one replied.  
  
"Is it true what they say? That it's haunted by the ghosts of the Hiwataris'?"  
  
"Yeh, it's said that there was a guy named Voltaire, his daughter and her boyfriend. The story goes that one day, the grandfather went crazy, and shot them all. Then he shot himself. And now the spirit of the grandfather haunts the house. There are rumours that he searches the house at night, looking for his family. But, of course, that's just a story."  
  
"Yeh, I guess so," said the other one and they hurried off.  
  
Kai just stared.  
  
'But what about me?' he wondered.  
  
He headed to a bench on the other side of the house. He looked around. Then he looked down.  
  
"You know, I'm hungry," said a voice.  
  
He looked up. Takao was walking with two other people. But they weren't any of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Your hungry?" said Trevor," Your hardly ever hungry!"  
  
"I know, it's just strange isn't it?" replied Takao.  
  
"Well, why don't we go to McDonalds and get something to eat, and then we can go and see that movie that came out yesterday," suggested Carlos.  
  
"Ok!" replied Takao and they walked off.  
  
Kai stared at them.  
  
"Takao? Friends with them? And hardly ever hungry? What the hell happened?!"  
  
TBC.  
  
History has changed. It's scary. Oh well. More coming one day. 


	3. The Other

I forgot to say thanks to all the reviewers last time didn't I? Well, thank you all reviewers. Have "fun" reading. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
All original characters are mine. Beyblades is not mine or there'd be a lot of swearing, violence, suicide, and all that type of shit.  
  
Kai walked around a bit more. No one had seen him so far. But he had gotten used to it. He walked back over to Kenny's house to see how much of his life had changed.  
  
Kenny sat there watching South Park and was dressed like a punk.  
  
"Kenny, I got you enrolled in that computer course," his mother said from the kitchen.  
  
"But I don't want to learn about computers," whined Kenny.  
  
'He doesn't like computers and watches South Park, that's disturbing,' Kai thought.  
  
Then, his dad walked in.  
  
"Of course he doesn't honey, he want's to be a basketball player, doesn't he," his father said.  
  
"Basketball!!" Kenny yelled, jumping up and down," Which reminds me, there's a game on tonight!"  
  
Kenny found the remote control and changed the channel to the sports channel.  
  
'Whoa, that's scary,' Kai thought, walking away from the house.  
  
He walked down the street. He had no idea were Max and Rei lived. He passed a hobby store and there was a poster. Kai read what it said.  
  
"Catch the legendary White Tiger team, Mariah, Lee, Gary, Kevin and.Rei," Kai read," against the extraordinary All Starz team, Emily, Michael, Eddy, Steve and.Max. On channel 10 at 12:00 pm on Sunday afternoon. So that's what's happened to Max and Rei."  
  
Kai walked on. He saw a park bench and decided to sleep there. He lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
It was morning. Kai got up and started to go for a walk. It was a Monday so Kai decided to see what Kenny and Takao were up to at school. He got to the gate just as Takao (who was dressed like a gansta) walked in with Trevor and Carlos. Takao looked around and spotted a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
She took his hand and they walked off.  
  
'Wow, Takao has a girlfriend,' Kai thought to himself.  
  
Just then, Kenny walked in. He was dressed in black cargos and a shirt that said Slipknot. Kenny looked around. He saw Andrew and Billy (A.N, Billy's in the first episode) and waved. They saw him and waved.  
  
"Hey! How was ya weekend?" asked Andrew.  
  
"It was good," Kenny said looking around and suddenly spotted Takao.  
  
"Oh no, he's here today, I was hoping he'd wag," Kenny said.  
  
"Yeh, I know what you mean," Andrew said," Why don't we have a game of basketball?"  
  
"Nah, he's always on the courts, remember?" Kenny said.  
  
"Oh.yeh," Andrew replied looking disappointed.  
  
Suddenly, the bell went.  
  
"We better get to class, what have we got first up?" Billy asked.  
  
Kenny looked at his timetable.  
  
"Science. Dammit, I hate science! And we don't have P.E. til lesson 6!" Kenny replied.  
  
"Dammit. Oh well. Can't we just wag then?" Billy asked.  
  
"Nah, we got caught last time and my mum wasn't happy with me," Kenny replied.  
  
"I guess your right," Andrew said.  
  
They all walked off to there lockers.  
  
"Whoa, Kenny likes P.E. and hates Science, that's REALLY scary," Kai said to himself.  
  
Kai wandered over to a bench. He sat there for a while and then saw a girl walking towards him.  
  
'Must be waging,' Kai thought to himself.  
  
She sat down next to him. She looked at him.  
  
'Must be waging,' she thought to herself.  
  
She pulled out a book.  
  
"The Last Vampire, by Christopher Pike," he absent-mindedly read out loud.  
  
"Yeh," she said.  
  
Then they both realized something.  
  
"You can see me?!"  
  
TBC.  
  
I know, boring. Kenny hates Takao. Kenny is a punk (and doesn't act a thing like one) and Takao is a gangsta. I know I'm concentrating a bit too much on Kenny and Kai but, it's my story and I'll do what I want. That book she's reading is a real book, so I just thought I'd better tell you that. There, I did some advertising! : P 


	4. Aya

All original characters belong to me, whatever, I don't care.  
  
"What the hell?" Kai yelled.  
  
"You.don't exist either," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked.  
  
The girl sighed.  
  
"I guess I better tell you why you're here and why I'm here too. A while ago I used to be someone who everybody could see. I had no friends, bullies 'loved' me and my parents didn't give a shit whether I lived or died. Then one day I wished that I had never existed and here I am. I guess you really should be careful of what you wish for."  
  
"But.you're still alive."  
  
"I'm alive but I don't exist. There is no record of me being born or anything. From just one person not existing it changes the whole world. You obviously wished that you didn't exist either or you wouldn't be here. Now, no one can see you, hear you or remember you."  
  
Kai just sat there, stunned.  
  
'I don't.exist?'  
  
"I know it comes as a big shock and everything."  
  
"But it can't be true! Can it?"  
  
"Well, look at the past few days and ask yourself."  
  
She got up and started to walk off.  
  
"Wait!" Kai yelled out behind her," What's your name?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Aya."  
  
She turned around and was gone.  
  
TBC.  
  
Yes, I can see those confused looks on your face. That didn't make sense did it? Well, get used to it cause this is my story. 


	5. I Promise

None of the characters are mine except Aya.  
  
Kai woke up. He was sitting on the bench all that time and got tired and had fallen asleep there. He walked around. By the time on the clock on the wall it was lunchtime. He went over to the basketball court. Kenny, Billy, Andrew and another kid were playing basketball there. Kenny got hold of the ball and started dribbling it. He passed it to Andrew who took a shot and scored a goal. Kenny and Andrew slapped each other's hands and were just about to start to play again but Takao came out onto the basketball court.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing on our basketball court?!" Takao yelled at them.  
  
"It's not your basketball court!" Kenny yelled back.  
  
"Yes it is! Now piss off!" Takao yelled.  
  
"No, it's a free country so get stuffed!" Kenny replied.  
  
Everyone heard them and they seemed to know what was going to happen next. They all formed a circle around them and started yelling.  
  
"Fight, fight, Fight, Fight, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" they chanted.  
  
Takao ran to Kenny and threw him a punch. Everyone cheered. Then Kenny went and kicked Takao in the head. Everyone cheered. They were just about to get into a big brawl when a teacher came along.  
  
"Right, what's going on here!" she yelled.  
  
"Nothing Miss," a few kids called out.  
  
"Well, you better hope its nothing," she said and started to walk off.  
  
"You watch it Kinomiya or I'll slam your face into a wall next time," Kenny said and walked off.  
  
Kai just stared. He walked out of the school grounds and decided to find out were Max and Rei lived. He went to the nearest phone box and picked up the phone book. He looked up Mizuhara but found nothing. He then looked up Kon but still didn't find it. He suddenly had an idea. He walked into someone's house and got onto the Internet. He searched up the name Mizuhara in the online phone book. He found 5 Mizuhara's, one in China, one in Australia, one in England, one in India and one in America. He looked at them all. The Chinese, Australian, English and Indian weren't him but the one in America fit perfectly. He then looked up Kon and there was only one in China. But that one was defiantly not Rei. But then Kai remembered that the village that Rei lived in probably didn't have a phone.  
  
Kai went for a walk around town. He suddenly saw Aya sitting on a bench reading the same book.  
  
"Small town isn't it," Kai said.  
  
Aya looked up and saw Kai standing there.  
  
"It's hard getting used to people talking to me again," Aya said as Kai sat down.  
  
"So, how long have you been...forgotten?" Kai asked.  
  
"Oh, a couple of years now," she replied sadly," Around when you entered the Beyblade Tournament. The one were you lost to Takao."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kai looked down. He suddenly felt empty inside; he just realized that nobody would remember him.  
  
"Um, Aya."  
  
"Yeh Kai?"  
  
"Um, nobody will ever remember me ever again, will they?"  
  
"I'll remember you."  
  
Kai smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Kai replied.  
  
Aya smiled sadly.  
  
"Will you remember me?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Kai replied.  
  
Aya smiled, though knowing that that was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep. 


End file.
